Blueprint
On the road Starting Weapons Sword 1: Pygite Sword ''- Attack: 70 - 310'' Sword 2: Serrato ''- Attack: 85 - 250 // Health: 10 - 65'' Sword 3: Kodachi ''- Attack: 75 - 275 // Crit: 3 - 13'' Sword 4: Zweihander ''- Attack: 90 - 200 // Fire: 20 - 130'' Hammer 1: Cuthbert's Cudgel ''- Attack: 120 - 425'' Hammer 2: Bardbeater ''- Attack: 105 - 380 // Health: 50 - 125'' Hammer 3: Paladin's Hammer ''- Attack: 115 - 400 // Light: 1 - 5'' Axe 1: Timberfell ''- Attack: 100 - 300'' Axe 2: Labrys of Minis ''- Attack: 90 - 290 // Light: 1 - 3'' Axe 3: Merovingus ''- Attack: 110 - 350'' Scythe 1: STICKO ''- Attack: 90 - 290 // Luck: 5 - 50'' Scythe 2: Halberd of Ed ''- Attack: 95 - 320'' Scythe 3: The Reaper ''- Attack: 99 - 275'' Scythe 4: Vardo ''- Attack: 65 - 125 // Fire: 75 - 200'' Accessory 1: Bell's Locket ''- Health: 25 - 200 // Light: 0 - 5'' Accessory 2: Pain Bringer ''- Health: 50 - ?? // Attack: 5 - ??'' Accessory 3: Apothecary's Helper ''- Health: 50 - ?? '' Accessory 4: Pendragon ''- Health: 45 - ?? // Crit: 3 - ??'' Cuthbert Axe 4: Westenra ''- Attack: 125-295 // Health: 10-80'' Below the blacksmith in the square path to the right there is a window overlooking the drawbridge. The blueprint is on the ledge. Hammer 4: Prometheus ''- Attack: 125-350 // Fire: 40-??'' Leave the Blacksmith go to the right take the last left The first right it is on the ground at the end of the alley The Outpost: Demolition Accessory 6: The Opportunist ''- Crit: 10-?? // Luck: 10-??'' Second time boss fight The Outpost: Playing with Fire Sword 5: Templar Steel ''- Attack: 100-290 // Luck: 5-22'' In a crawl space to the left of where you enter on the ground (I believe it was in the final space with the 2 fire pots - either in the path down the hill behind some branches or to the left of the grappling spot across the gap) Scythe 5: The Guzzler ' ' ''- Attack: 95-320 // Crit: 3-15'' Repeat level and beat the golden boss The Outpost: Arktos Loves Beehives Accessory 5: Edna's Locket ''- Health: 120-?? // Luck: 5-50'' Repeat level and beat the golden boss The Magic Forest (Cuthbert Arena) Sword 11 : Blade of Chronos ' ' ''- Attack: 130 // Crit: 20-??'' To the left on the ground after the start of the island level The Armory: Into the Ruins Sword 6 :Couer de Leon ''- Attack: 115-300 // Health: 10-100'' Imedeatly after beginning go left and jump down to the waterfall. There is a crawlspace. It is on the ground on the left side in the crawl space. Accessory 7 :Amulet of the Mother ''- Light: 1-10 // Health: 75-300'' Repeat level and beat the golden boss The Armory: Fists of Danger Sword 9: Lancer ''- Attack: 120-230 // Health: 20-40 // Light: 1-5'' Repeat level and beat the golden boss The Armory: No Blade Sharper Scythe 9: Pyx ''- Attack: 150-325'' Repeat level and beat the golden boss Suddene Sword 7: Infurnace ''- Attack: 100-175 // Fire: 35-??'' When you first enter on the left side (opposite the ship) there are stairs leading up to an platform with an overhang. Don't go up the stairs go twords the palm tree the blueprint is under the overhang. The Sand Temples: Sleeping Giants Scythe 7: Bloodsteed ''- Attack: 120-280 // Luck: 25-300'' Repeat level and beat the golden boss. When your luck exceeds 100%, you also gain bonus cores; fully upgraded, you will receive 4 cores per kill. This does not show up in the enemy defeated summary. You get 1 - or 2 cores for getting 5 stars, then the bonus is applied. The Sand Temples: Secrets in the Sand Accessory 9: Clasp of Flame ''- Health: 100-?? // Fire: 25-??'' Repeat level and beat the golden boss The Sand Temples: The Tomb of Harsha Scythe 8: The Goner ''- Attack: 118-190 // Health: 25-80 // Ice: 5-25'' Repeat level and beat the golden boss The Lighthouse: Free the Chelonia Three Scythe 6: The Mincer ''- Attack: 115-280 // Crit: 0-10 // Fire: 50-80'' Repeat level and beat the golden boss The Lighthouse: Under the Beacon Accessory 5: The Dark Father ''- Attack: 20-120 // Ice: 0-10'' Repeat level and beat the golden boss The Lighthouse: Lighting the Way Scythe 10: The Shredder ''- Attack: 175-300 // Fire: 0-400'' Repeat level and beat the golden boss Suddene Titian: Leviathan of Suddene Sword 8: Glacios ''- Attack: 130-250 // Ice: 6-18'' After the entering the second stairs the blueprint is on a ledge to the left Westernesse Axe 7: Oceana ''- Attack: 130-250 // Ice: 6-18'' Go up the stairs toward the 6 seed seal then go to the right, the blueprint is on the ground The Mountain Pass: The Lava Crater Scythe 11: Harsha's Mace ''- Attack: 190-475 // Health: 10-65'' In the Area with the drawbridge. Use the fire next to the drawbridge to burn the vine covered cave to the right of the open cave. Enter the cave and play the Song of Ruin (destruction). Backtrack to the place where you played the Song of the Ancient World (restore) and there is a new path thanks to a destroyed wall. Down this path is a chest with a blueprint to the left. Accessory 11: Firefrost ''- Fire: 25-?? // Ice: 2-??'' Repeat level and beat the golden boss The Mountain Pass: The Lookout Tower Sword 10: Rukhilden's Cleaver ''- Attack: 140-300 // Crit: 0-8 // 'Light: 0-4 Repeat level and beat the golden boss The Ramparts (Westernesse Arena) '''Hammer 7: Aurora Hammer ''- Attack: 135-435 // Ice: 4-50'' In the Arena to the left of start on the level with the titan sitting down - it is next to a journal Most Blueprints found on iOS, the assumption is that the android version is the same